Forever Lost
by FionaTheKitten
Summary: A abnormal girl living a normal life. Fiona is a Neko, she has black cat ears and tail, she is only 18 when everything takes a turn for the worst when she and her friends get mugged and shot after that night, nothing will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Lost: By Fiona The Kitten.

It was a regular day, I was with my 2 friends on the way home from school. My name is Fiona. I was born in the United States in New York City, my parents gave me up because they couldn't take having a baby girl with cat ears and a cat tail. I was in a orphanage for most of my life. I was 9 years old when it happened. I was finally adopted. But these were parents that no kid wanted. They never paid attention to me, never praised me, forgot my birthdays, and punished me. Life was horrible, especially at school. I was bullied, they would make fun of me for having cat ears and a tail, for having small breasts, for being a book worm, I loved to play video games, Rpg's mostly. They would take my hand held away from me and toss it around. That all stopped when 2 girls, my best friends, started standing up for me, they drove the bullies off and wouldn't leave me alone during class changes or on the way home from school, I was happy I had two friends that actually helped me during my tough times. Their names were Sophie and Casey. Sophie was the person who usually fought for me and usually scared away the bullies, she was very bossy sometimes and enjoyed being in control. She would take anyone: Boy, Girl, Teacher and Parents head on without fear, she came from a rich family, which surprised me with her attitude, she wasn't stuck up, but she had the bossy part down alright, her parents were very nice. We usually had sleep overs at her house. Casey on the other hand, she was a "Behind The Scenes" person, she would spread rumors and lies about people who picked on me,she used her body to get what she wanted from the boys at school, she tried to stay out of fights and usually comforted me while Sophie told the bullies whats what. Casey came from a more, moderate family, they lived in a apartment, she had a puggle: a mix between a pug and a beagle. Cutest dog ever by the way. Her parents were like Casey's very kind and cooked the most delicious food ever. We usually went there after school if, provided we weren't having a sleep over. There's some minor details, Their breasts are bigger then mine, Sophie had shiny and long red hair Casey had short Black hair she didn't do much with. I was with Casey when she spread's lies and rumors, who cant believe a innocent Neko girl? Now that we have all this said and done lets get back to the real story. We were on our way home from Casey's house, we left really late, it was so dark you could barely see if it wasn't for the street lights, of course I would be fine without them, I'm part cat, the others would be stumbling around. All of a sudden I heard foot steps in the distance. I nudged Casey and Sophie, I tried to warn them before a group a men surrounded us. "Well well, what do we have here?" said one man. "I See 2 girls with big titties and another flat chested freak." said another man. He walked towards me and grabbed my ear, I mewed like a kitten, my ears were very sensitive. "Aw, look at the little kitty, all helpless and scared" he mocked. "Leave her alone you animal!" Sophie yelled at him. Another thug walked up and slapped her in face "Watch your mouth little bitch!" he yelled in her face. Casey kicked the thug in the groin, which made the first thug take out his pistol and aim it at her forehead "Bitch don't tempt me, I don't wanna hurt such a pretty face." _why was this happening to us?_ I couldn't just stand here and do nothing, I have to try something. I punched the thug holding my ear in the stomach and rushed at the man with the gun, he tried to turn it on me but I kicked it from his hand. Having some feline in you helps out a lot apparently. I grabbed the gun and aimed it at the previous owner. Leave me and my friends alo-" I was cut off by a gunshot going off. I looked down and saw blood coming from my stomach. I crumpled to the ground. I heard 1 more gunshots and Casey and Sophie's bodies fell to the ground with bullets in their foreheads, That was the last I saw before I heard one more gun shot and everything went blank. I was dead. Or so I thought.

End of Chapter 1

Hey guys things are going for a really strange turn around, I wont spoil but this is a Skyrim fanfic after all, Hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2: Our Journey Begins

_**Chapter 2**_

I started to feel cold, _was this death? Was my life really over?_ No... this isn't the cold of death, this is _Frost_. I coughed as my eyes opened, I was cold, so cold I got up and looked around, I found Sophie and Casey instantly, I ran over to them. "Casey? Sophie? Come on wake up!" Then I heard Sophie cough. "Uh... Where am I?" She moaned. I heard Casey cough and moan also: "Shit... Didn't we die?" Sophie and Casey leaned up. "Uh... Fiona?" asked Sophie. "Yeah?" I responded still trying to understand what was going on. "You know we are naked right?" My eyes widened and looked down. My face turned bright red as I covered up my chest and... Nether region. Casey got up and didn't bother to cover up. "So where are we?" she asked. Sophie got up and covered her breasts "I don't know but its cold" she replied. "Come on were all friends here, why cover up you two?" Casey says as she looked at us. "We aren't used to flaunting our tits and ass everywhere like you are!" Sophie exclaimed. "What the hell are you implying?" Casey growled as she walked towards Sophie. I jumped in between them. "Both of you stop, we are freezing our asses off, this is no time to argue!" I yelled at the both of them. They both closed their mouths and nodded in agreement. "Ok... Now that we are on the same page, we need to find a town and get some clothing without being seen" I explain. Whats so bad about showing a little skin?" Casey says bouncing her breasts a little. "That may be a little skin to you but its a lot for us." Sophie replied. My ears started to prick up a little. "Guys go hide for a second I think I hear something." I tell them. "And leave you to deal with it? No way." Sophie replied. "She can handle it, gotta let the bird leave the nest eventually Sophie." Casey says. "...Fine!" Sophie says and stomps away to a tree. Casey walks over to a rock and hides behind it. I let my arms fall and my face returns red. I hid my hands and let my claws extend. "Hey guys look over here! I found a naked Khajiit!" One man says. I hear several more foot steps and see some men in fur and leather armor walks up behind the man. "Well looks like we got a score!" one man exclaims. I walked over to them. I noticed one of them grip their sword handle in preparation. "So, What are you doing all the way out here little kitty?" the first man says. I stayed silent refusing to talk. "Hey when I ask you something you answer it!" he exclaims and raises his hand to slap me. "I wouldn't do that." I tell him winningly. "What are you gonna do little kitten? Meow me to death?" He mocks and brings his hand down to slap me. I dodged and grabbed his dagger and plunged it into his stomach, I clawed another mans hand as he drew his sword causing him to drop it. I grabbed the first man's sword and backed up preparing for one of them to charge. There was 5 in total. One man charged and slashed wildly, I dodged each slash and slashed his knee and kicked him in the face. Knocking him out. I grabbed his dagger and threw it at another man's forehead. He crumpled to the ground, having feline in you lets gives you good reflex's and balance, letting my motions flow with ease. I blocked another mans blow as another man charged at me. A rock hit him in the temple killing him. I glanced back for a moment to see Casey using a makeshift slingshot while Sophie supplied her with the ammo. I kicked the man in the gut and slit his throat. One man remained. I was greeted with a arrow whizzing past my head. "You'll be my best trophy yet!" He knocked another arrow. I charged at him as he dodged my sword slash and grabbed my neck and put me in front of him for protection. "COME OUT OR THE BITCH GETS IT." he yelled out. Another rock flew past us and missed. I felt him grab my tail and hold me by it. I mewed un-intentionally. He put a dagger to my tail and threatened to cut it. Casey and Sophie walked out with their hands up exposing their bodies to the man and walked towards him. He tossed me behind him and grabbed a sword off the ground. Last mistake he made. I got up from the ground and kicked him in the back. I grabbed a arrow from his quiver and stabbed his neck with the tip. I recoiled as the adrenaline wore off and I realized what I did, I just killed 4 men. I'm a murderer. I began to sob and wish I was home. "What have I done? I just killed 4 people without even caring, they tried to hurt me but why do I care?" I sobbed. Casey and Sophie sat next to me trying to comfort me. After half a hour or so we got up and looted their bodies and had some clothing at least, it didn't fit but it was better then nothing, and we had some armor we could sell. Sophie finished off the knocked out Bandit, he was carrying some maps, we grabbed 3 and located where we were. We were 9 miles from Dawnstar. We grabbed some daggers and set out. The journey was very boring and tiring, we found at least 1000 gold coins off those bandits. We finally arrived, I took 250 coins and went over to the black smith. Sophie and Casey went to find the inn. I sold some of the armor and clothing we scavenged and asked for him to make us some armor that would fit us, I told him Casey's and Sophie's height weight and build and went over to the inn. We bought some bread, cheese, soup and water. We started to discuss where we were. "I think we are in another continent" Casey said. "No we are not on earth." Sophie replied. "How do you know?" Casey asked. "I don't" "We are In a whole other world, called Nirn, we are in the continent of Skyrim, there are 9 provinces in Tamriel. Skyrim, Morrowind, Cyrodiil, Blackmarsh, Elseweyr, Summerset Isle's, Hammerfell,Valenwood and Highrock." I explain. "How did you know all that?" Sophie asks surprised at my knowledge. "I asked around, and picked up some gossip with my ears. There are 9 Territories in Skyrim: Whiterun, Falkreath, Riften, Windhelm, Winterhold, Markarth, Morthal and Solitude, we should head to a city in Falkreath called Helgen, there's some trouble going on there, The entire city is burned to the ground apparently, but first we should head to Windhelm, we can learn more about the Civil War there" I go on. "Ok but once again I must ask, where do you learn all of this?" Sophie asks as Casey just stares in Awe. "People talk to much." I say with a grin, "Well we should get settled and get some gear first then we can head out, give us a week." Sophie says. I nod and finish my soup. "Well, lets get some sleep, I'm exhausted after that little bandit battle earlier" I yawn. "I totally agree, I'm still frozen from the weather" Casey says. Sophie just shrugs and walks off to the room with me and Casey. _Well if we cant get back to Earth, we are gonna have to learn to live in Nirn._


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey To Windhelm

_**Chapter 3: The quest to Windhelm**_

After a week and a half we head out. We had to wait for our armor and weapons to be made. Turns out this is the first time he had to make sizes like this, Sophie got some lightened Iron armor, a iron sword and shield, Casey got some Leather armor, a long bow and 2 steel dagger's and I got some Elven armor and a steel sword and dagger, he said I didn't need a shield. After that we spent until Middas training. We got used to our weapons and armor and got some rucksacks to carry our supplies. According to our map it was gonna take 9 hours to get from Dawnstar to Windhelm, we were about 5 hours into walking before we had some... trouble. "Damn... I'm getting pretty tired of walking... I wish we had a horse..." Complained Sophie. "Oh come on... I walked a lot more before we became friends Soph." Said Casey grinning as she turned around. "Yeah Sophie, get used to it, we are gonna be walking for a while, getting a horse is pretty expensive from what I heard." I replied said, grinning for a second. "Yeah well I may be tough but my stamina is total shit, I can certainly deal a lot of damage, but not for long." She said. Well were gonna have to work on th-" I was cut off bye a shock of lightning jolting through my body. I couldn't stop twitching violently as the electricity kept on flowing. "FIONA? WHATS HAPPENING!?" I head Casey scream as Sophie drew her sword and prepared for a fight. "I...Don't...Know... But the pain... Is unbearable!" I barely squeaked out. After what seemed like 5 minutes the shocking stopped. Sophie was still keeping an eye around the area. I crumpled to the floor, smoke leaving my skin."Fiona? Cmon get up..." Casey said as she hoisted me up. We heard some laughing as I saw a wizard or warlock walk out from thin air. "Like my Lightning Rune? I made it especially to zap all of your energy out from you, Fiona as your comrade called you, You are dead weight." he said. Sophie instantly charged at the man only to be greeted with a gust of frost from the mans hands. She just froze in place unable to move. "Like my improved Frost? I also enhanced this with a extra little bit of Magicka to freeze your nerves, you wont be moving any time soon, your just like your friend! Dead weight." He laughed as he finished his sentence. All of a sudden Casey was sent flying backwards by a by a Firebolt. She coughed up blood as smoke left her armor. I was barely able to move as the warlock walked towards me. He grabbed my neck and lifted me from the ground. "Do you feel it? The sense of defeat and failure? As I say this I'm using a new little spell to zap the life from your body, In 2 minutes you will be dead." He chuckled as he watched me squirm. I felt my self grow tired. I had one idea. I went off instinct and bit his hand drawing blood, he dropped me and recoiled in pain. I lifted my self up as I as he healed it. "Well... you still have some energy eh? Just what are you... Your not from Nirn, any other race would have been unable to twitch a finger." He said. He was smarter then I thought. "You... Will... Never... Know..." I gasped. He walked over and blasted me with a ball of pure Magicka. I skidded across the ground as a minor healing potion fell from my pouch. I instantly grabbed it and opened the cork and gulped down the liquid. I felt my strength restore as I lifted my self up. "Hah... Hah... Hah... Your shit outta luck now..." I drew my dagger. I have one last idea. I charged at him without warning. I threw the dagger at him just to see it fall to the ground frozen in ice. I jumped over his head and swept his feet from under him. I drew my sword and was about to finish it when a man that resembled Darth Maul from star wars kicked me in the back with what felt like a metal boot. "Where did he...?" "He is my Familiar I can summon him at my will and he will fight for me." He explained. "Now, Kill her..." He demanded. "Yes master..." He walked towards me with a sword drawn. I lifted my self up. _We are so weak compared to these people on this planet, we wont survive more then today if I don't think or something_ I lifted my self up and ran at the hulking demon. I kick him hands and grabbed his sword and flung it into the snow. I was met with a knee in my gut, and I was sent flying with a throw. I coughed up blood and I was picked up by the demon and slammed into a tree, over and over I felt my back slam the tree trunk. I kicked him in the chest just to get some distance. I instantly felt a hand around my ankle as he threw me into the cobble ground, I felt the cobble crack. Or was that my back? I crawled away from the monster. I was picked up by my tail as I was dangled in front of the warlock. "Hm... Somethings not right here...Oh... That's right your clothing

A Animal doesn't deserve it, Dremora, Remove the beasts armor." "Yes Master.". In seconds I was naked. Being hung from my tail. Everything exposed, My face was red, along with bruise's and cuts. "Good job Dremora, Now Finish her once and for all." "Yes Master" I was thrown into a cobble wall along the path and fell to the ground. The demon walked towards me and lifted me up, He brought me down on his knee, My back hitting his demonic armor. I fell to the ground in agony. He was toying with me. He kicked me in my ribs. First my friends, Then my dignity, now my bones... I couldn't just die... Not here... not yet... I picked my self up and clawed the Dremora in the face and tackled him. I was thrown back into a tree. I tried to pick myself up. "Fiona... Catch..." Sophie threw me a her sword. I caught it and charged at the Dremora, I jumped over his head and stabbed him in the back. The sword broke instead. I was elbowed in the cheek and thrown into the snow. I got up. "WHY WONT YOU DIE YOU BEAST!" Screamed the warlock as he blasted me with heat. I felt something strange about the heat. It wasn't burning me. I got up. "Nothing here is real is it?" I inquired. "What?!... How did you...?" "It took me a while but after you blasted me with the fire I didn't feel my skin searing off, You didn't keep up the illusion." I explain. "So in theory, this entire little fight we have had doesn't exist." I waved my hand though the Dremora and he faded away. And all of a sudden the illusion fell away, we were back where we were, with Casey holding me up after the lightning. "What happened?" She groaned. "Dirty tricks from a wizard that's what." I said. I stood up and drew my sword. "So... he is a master of tricks huh?" Sophie asked. "Yep, but a illusions weakness is awareness." I explained. Casey drew her daggers. "Lets end this bastard shall we?" she asked. "Yes we should." And we charged the warlock, he was no match for our relentless attacks, in the end a arrow to the knee is what killed him.

We arrived at Windhelm in 4 ours, we learned a new spell called Flames, We figured put how to use it at least we finally arrived at our destination. I couldn't be happier that we won that battle. In the end we bought a room and slept our fatigue away.

Hey guys, I just wanted to answer a question you all must be asking: Why am I uploading so fast? Well I had this story written already, I'm just sharing it with you guys, took me 1 year to complete the entire story. Anyway here are some links to some pictures so you guys have a idea of what the main character's look like

Fiona: pin/442408363368301608/

Sophie: .

Casey:

Yes I just found these so around the web, I give all credit to the creators. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness Within Windhelm

_**Chapter 4: Darkness Within Windhelm.**_

After our night of sleep we decided to split up and see what we can learn about the war or any other events we should be aware of. I was walking around when I saw a Dark Elf talking to a little Nord boy about a kid named Aventus Arentino, and how he was trying to summon something called the Dark Brotherhood with something called the Black Sacrament. I kept a note about this and continued on, other then some gossip about Ulfric Stormcloak, who I'm guessing is the leader of the rebellion considering his name. I visited the Grey Quarter, which is where Ulfric keeps the Dark Elves, I guess he is pretty racist huh? After about 3 hours of listening to every little gossip I could I went back to the Inn. Casey and Sophie were already there. We sat down on the floor of our room and started to discuss what we heard around town. "I heard there was a kid called Aventus Arentino who was contacting a group called the Dark Brotherhood with something called the Black Sacrament, I think we should check that out." I started. "Well I went to go see Ulfric himself and apparently he will accept us into his army if we go kill something called a Ice Wraith." Casey said. "There's some kind of murderer going around town killing women apparently, but only during night, and not in doors, we should be careful, but I would like to stop these murder's first" Sophie said. I pondered about what each of us heard. I agree with Sophie these murder's should stop first. "I agree, The murder's should stop first, that will help in the long run at least, but you and Casey should go kill the Ice Wraith while I stop the Murder's, We cant be overwhelmed by quest's, besides I can handle a simple murderer." I explained. "Yeah that sounds fine, a little murderer shouldn't be to bad." Sophie said. Sophie still worries about me, I have adapted to this world faster then her, so has Casey, but Sophie is used to a pampered life, not the Middle Age's where you had to work for your life. But I have a plan to get her used to this world. "Alright, you guys will head out tomorrow, Lets just hang out in the Inn for the rest of the day, its cold as hell outside." I said. "But hell's hot not cold" Casey said grinning. "Do you have to be a Smart Alek?" I said grinning back. "Yes, Yes I do, who else would provide humor for us? Sophie?" Casey said smiling now. "Hey!" Sophie exclaimed and punched Casey on the arm. "Oh! The pain! Its horrible!" Casey mocked bursting out into laughter. Sophie crossed her arms "Ill remember this when we are out in the cold tomorrow." Sophie said walking out of the room leaving me and Casey to laughing. A day later Casey and Sophie left to kill the wraith, I went out to search for clue's for to where he might strike tonight. I was investigating a house when I found this amulet it had a skull on it, I could feel evil resonating off it... Then I heard the front door open. Crap. I put the amulet on and jumped to the ceiling and grabbed onto a board with my claws. "What the hell... why is the closet open?" said the man. He walked into the room and looked around _Don't look up... don't look up..._ A girl cant get a break can she? He looked up. "Well it looks like my target has come to me, are you desperate to die at the hand's of the Butcher?" He said. I dropped to the ground and drew my dagger. "Why are you killing these innocent people?" I asked. "Well considering that you wont survive this I will share, My sister and I used to travel all of Tamriel, collecting items of value and interest, that all ended when she passed, but with the amulet you stole and you being a perfect sacrifice, I bring her back!" Explained the man. "Considering how you wont kill me, whats your name so I can report to the Jarl." I asked. "My name is Calixto, but enough chit chat, my sister waits to be resurrected!" he yelled and charged at me before I could react and pinned me against the wall. I brought my knee up and into his gut. I stabbed him in the chest and kicked him off the dagger. "Who survived who?" I said to his bleeding corpse and walked out of the house throwing the amulet back inside. I went to the Jarl and told him that I stopped the murder's. I was rewarded with 5,000 Septims. I started to head for the inn when I thought about the Arentino kid. I decided to check out the house. I picked the lock easily and walked into the house. "Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother, Send your child onto me for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear" Is what I heard when I walked in. I silently crept into the house and saw a child stabbing a dagger into the ground with a bunch of candles around a skeleton,

A heart and a flower. "Uh... Kid...?" I announced. "Finally! A member of the Dark Brotherhood has come to answer my request, it felt like it took forever." He started. I remained silent as I was shocked that a kid was preforming something so dark. "No need to speak, I just need you to kill a woman called Grelod The Kind, She runs honor hall orphanage in Riften, She is a mean woman who hates kid, they call her The Kind but she isn't kind! She's mean to all of us!" He explained. "Ok... Kid you have me mistaken for someone else!" "No your a member of the dark brotherhood! Why else would you come here" "Uh... Ok... Ill kill Grelod." I just wanted to get out of here. I left the building only to be met by a woman in a black and red suit. Uh... Did I... Hear something I wasn't supposed to?" "Yes." I felt a dart in my neck as everything went black. I woke up in a cabin next to two other people. I got up and realized it was Casey and Sophie! I looked up and saw the woman who I ran into in Windhelm. "What the hell have you done to my friends?!" I yelled. "They're fine, I did the same thing to them as I did to you, I just gave them some sleeping potion." Said the woman. I reached for my sword as I realized it wasn't there. "Looking for this?" She said as she dangled the sword. I ran for the sword and she raised her foot and I ran smack into it. "Now Now... No need to be rude, just play along and you can leave. Sophie and Casey got up rubbing their heads. "What the hell, where are we Casey?" asked Sophie. "I have no idea, but Fiona is here." She replied. "Well now that your friend's are awake will you play along?" She asked. "Alright fine, if only to get out of here." "If you turn around you'll notice our guests. You must choose one and kill them." she explained. "Um... first off why did you do this?" Sophie asks. "Well that wizard you killed The Pale, was a target. Then you talked to Arentino, hearing something you shouldn't have known. So now you will pay us back." She said. "Alright, lets just get this over with. She tossed me my sword. "Get any idea's and you wont survive this experience." She said in a tone that I actually believed her. I walked over to the old woman. She sounded angry and was very rude, the Nord veteran was a baby, and the Khajiit was a molester. Or a rapist. Or both. I killed the Khajiit as soon as I heard his story. The other two didn't seem like they cause trouble. "So the Khajiit huh? Makes sense right? He had to be wanted somewhere." She inquired. "So who was it?" I asked. "That doesn't matter, I told you to do something and you did it without question, That's all that matters."She said as she tossed me the keys. "If you want more of what we did here go to Falkreath and go to the Black Door, the answer is Silence My Brother, Everything will unravel from there." She said. I unlocked the door and walked outside with Sophie and Casey In silence. "Why did you act like that Fiona?" Sophie asked with a worried look. "Because we weren't leaving any other way! If you would rather have been killed by her go back in and ask her!" I yelled. "Fiona, are you ok? You never act like this." Casey asked. "I'm fine! Other then the fact that we are stuck in this world with no experience whats so ever! We cant do shit in this world! Besides look at that! We were captured without any effort!" I yelled louder. "Fiona calm down, don't get upset we need to keep our cool." Sophie said. Casey walked up to touch my shoulder but I shoved her away "Stay the hell away from me!" I exclaimed. "Fiona! Stop acting like a child! We won't get anywhere if we act like this!" "Easy for you to say! You didn't go through hell when you were a child! You have always lived in a Mansion with no worries!" Before they could respond I ran into the swamp's trying to get away from them. I needed some time still I guess, I just need some time to think. "I'm sorry guys." I whispered to my self as I kept running.


	5. Chapter 5: Embracing The Darkness

_Chapter 5: Embracing The Darkness_

Its been about 3 days since the incident with the Dark Brotherhood. I decided to go see what they had to offer. I killed a Noble and A Escort and stole their horse. I kept a cloak on and hid my ears and tail, thought I might get respected a little more with people thinking I was a Breton or a Nord. After about 6 days of traveling by horse back I finally arrived in Falkreath. I stayed the night and paid a beggar 25 septims to tell Casey and Sophie that I went to Riften, because they would obviously come here. I got the location of the Black Door and arrived there in 20 minutes. "What is the music of life?" The door asked. "Silence my brother" I answered. "Welcome Home" Said the door and opened. I walked inside and down some creepy stair way. "Welcome home Sister" Said the woman from the shack. I remained silent unsure of what to say. "Your more silent then when I first met you, You will fit in perfectly down here in our family, My name is Astrid by the way, before I turn you loose I have a house warning gift, the armor of the Dark Brotherhood. Wear it proudly" She said. I back up the stairway to change into the Black and Red colored armor. It didn't put on hood just yet. Walked into the main room where there was a wall with strange writings and the rest of the members of the Family. They were sharing stories about their Assassinations. Apparently Arnbjorn is a werewolf from what I head. I looked at my tail and sorta thought about not making him mad. Ever. I walked passed them and to the weird wall. When I walked towards it I felt something absorb into me. I heard weird chants and words I couldn't understand. Then they just stopped. I ignored it and talked to Nazir as Astrid told me to. I had to kill 3 people. They were minor contracts but they were Betild, Narfi and Ennodius Papius. I left the sanctuary and put on the hood and put on the mask. I equipped my dagger and decided to head to Dawnstar and work my way down. After about 8 days of traveling I arrived at the first contract. I waited outside the town until Midnight. I found where Betild lived and entered after picking the lock. I snuck over to to Betild and was about to slit her throat when I heard a noise behind me. "What are you doing?" I head behind me. I got up and turned around and saw the man behind me. Shit. I still had much to learn about sneaking around. "Ill say this once, Leave or I call the guards." He said. I threw my spare iron dagger into his throat and side stepped as Betild swung her Pickaxe. I kicked her down jumped on her back. And pulled her hair up so her throat was exposed and slit it. At first I felt my heart jump into my throat but then I felt excitement. I felt the adrenaline rush as her blood left her dead body. I sorta chuckled at the sight. I heard guards bust down the door. "In the name of the Jarl stop right th-" I cut him off as I shoved past him. I jumped up and onto the roof and jumped to the next one. I heard arrows whiz past my head as the guards shot at me. I eventually jumped back to the ground and ran out of the town as fast as I could. Next stop Windhelm. I arrived at the saw mill where Papius was. I had a bow I stole from a guard who chased after me so I just shot him in the forehead. My next rush came from Narfi. I waited until the night when I pounced on him and tore his face to shreds with my claws, before slitting his throat. I left before the guards arrived. I returned to the sanctuary to find Cicero another member of the Family. He delivered the Night Mother to the sanctuary. Who I read is actually a mother figure of the Brotherhood. I returned to Nazir and was rewarded 900 gold for all of the contracts. I got 3 more before returning to Astrid I had to report to Muiri in Markarth about a primary contract. _Why do I enjoy killing? I don't understand why. But I know why. I never had power in my life, when I take someones life I get a feeling of empowerment I have control over something I get to choose! I GET TO DECIDE! I'm free from morality! I Can let loose!_ "Fiona! Stop stay where you are now!" I heard behind me. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear them sneaking up on me. I turned around and saw Casey aiming her bow at me with Sophie having her sword and shield at the ready. "Fiona! You are done with the Dark Brotherhood! You are going to come with us one way or another." Sophie yelled. "Don't do this, I will not fight you if I don't have to." I said. Casey let a arrow fly pass my face. "That's a warning shot Fiona, the next one isn't." She said. I drew my Steel Daggers. And started walking towards them. "Don't do this Fiona..." Sophie warned. "none of us have any skills in fighting, I'm not scared of you and your not scared of me." I said. I rushed at them dodging the arrow that was aimed for my chest. I kicked the bow into the grass and slashed Casey's leg causing her to fall to the ground. I kicked off Sophie's raised shield and threw my Iron dagger into her Thigh. "I lied, in all but a couple weeks I have been traveling I have stopped at any chance I had to train and took any opportunity to hone my skills with a dagger." I thew them both a minor healing potion. "That will heal the wounds" I said as I took my dagger out of Sophie's leg. "Thanks for giving my dagger back" I said and walked away. After 3 more days of walking I arrived at Markarth. Muiri wanted me to kill a Ex-Lover and a woman in Windhelm. I arrived at the Dungeon they were held up in. I snuck past the guards they had set up and slit their throats. I walked into the main room where the target was at with 3 of his guards. I swished my tail in excitement. "Hello!" I announced as they jumped. "What in the name of-" A dagger was in his throat before he could finish. I drew my Steel Dagger as the 2 guards ran towards me. I jumped in the air dodging their attacks and landing on one of their backs. I stuck my claw into his eyes and kicked off him. I dodged the 2nd guards attack and kicked him in the chest. I stabbed him in the forehead and turned around to see my target charging at me with a Steel Greatsword. I ducked as he swung the blade and swept him feet from under him. I rammed my dagger into his forehead. I grinned under my mask and then I heard those annoying voice's again. "Fiona. You cant get rid of us so easily." Sophie said. I pulled down my mask turned around. "Stop following me, I might just get irritated." I said unsheathing my dagger from the contracts forehead. "Look at what your doing! You are not like this. Just come with us and we can figure it out." Sophie said. I swished my tail and smiled. "You know. I like doing what I'm doing, I have power, I can choose what happens." I said. I put my mask on and turned around. "Both of you better not follow me, or you might not survive my "Family" I said and walked out of the dungeon with no other words. I killed the secondary target and reported to Muiri. She payed me with a ring that would make my created potions stronger. When I arrived at the sanctuary I was greeted with my gold for the contract and immediately set out to do the 3 Nazir gave me. I walked out and saw Sophie and Casey "God damn! Do you two ever listen?" I spat. "No apparently not." Casey said. "Fiona, I will ask one more time, just come with us." Sophie pleaded. "You sound like a broken record." I responded. "Fiona come on! Just co-" "No, Fuck it! Sophie I'm done trying to convince her. She can just deal without us" Casey spat and walked away. "No Casey! Cmon we cant just leave her." Sophie pleaded. "No, I'm leaving one with or without you." Casey said without stopping. "Look at what you have done! Now your alone without friends all you have is that fake little family in there! I hope your happy" Sophie said. As she was walking away I heard her sob a little. I waited about 10 minutes before heading out. _This will be a long year..._ And continued walking.

Hey guys! Just letting you know I'm not that proud of this chapter but I just skipped through the Dark Brotherhood quest line because I bet every one and their mom has played it through about 2000 times. Only I know what happens next Muhahahahahah! Well ill see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: A Change Of Plans

_**Change of Plans**_

It has been 1 year since I joined the Dark Brotherhood, I have fulfilled contract after contract and have gained as much experience as a senior member of the Brotherhood. I also had a bounty of 10,000 gold on my had courtesy of the Thalmor bastards. I killed Elenwen from the Embassy during a party, and got some information on them investigating dragons, some one named Esbern is who they believed it was, I will never know what happened to him. I was contacted by Casey about Sophie and how she was doing, she believed it was time to tell her the truth. But I had a different idea in mind. I wanted to stay here, I loved doing this, this all started as a ruse to help get Sophie used to living in this world but things changed over this year. I decided to meet Casey and Sophie (Without Sophie knowing its me of course. I told Astrid I was leaving for the week. "Be careful sister, with that bounty on your head, you shouldn't draw any attention to yourself in anyway" She said. "Yes Astrid, Don't worry Ill be back in less then a week if things go smoothly." I replied and put on my hood and left. I wasn't wearing the DB armor I was wearing some custom black and red armor that resembled the Thieves Guild in some ways, which at least kept bounty hunters away from me when they asked questions. I arrived in the woods of Windhelm and kept hidden and watched for Casey and Sophie. _Where are they? She said meet at noon._ Right on cue I see Casey and Sophie. "Why are we here Casey." Sophie groaned, she sounds like she just woke up. "We are here to meet a friend I made." Casey said. "And who is that?" Sophie asked. I jumped out from the tree branch trying to keeping my hood on. Sophie drew he sword and aimed it at my neck when I stood up. "Who are you?" She asked demanding. I swished my tail. "Don't you recognize me" I asked and removed my hood. I felt the point of the sword push into my skin even more. "Why are you here you traitorous bitch!" Sophie yelled demanding answer's. If I actually cared that might have hurt. "Sophie put your sword down!" Casey demanded. "Why!? She is working with the Dark Brotherhood and she has a 10,000 bounty on her! We would be doing the world a favor!" Sophie yelled back. "It was all part of our plan Sophie she isn't staying with the Dark Brotherhood anymore right Fiona?" Casey explained. "That is a half truth" I said. Sophie backed off and asked "What do you mean a half truth?" "I mean it was a trick yes, but I'm not leaving the Family, Its fun having control." I said. "Fiona! Please tell me your joking?" Casey pleaded. "Sadly for you I'm not." I said. "That's all I needed to hear, because I knew about this meeting with Fiona when you first sent out the letter to her, and I was prepared in case she tried something." Sophie said. All of a sudden I felt a searing pain in my leg as a steel arrow pierced my leg. I felt another in my hand and another in my back just barely missing my spine. I started to run before I felt a arrow in my shoulder blade which caused me to fall to the ground. I could hear sobbing but instead of Sophie it was Casey. I had a little creation of my own in case I got ambushed. I threw a little pellet at Sophie while she was walking towards me. "Whats this?" She got her answer when the pellet exploded with smoke giving me a chance to run. I barely got 10 feet when a shard of ice pierced my stomach. They had a mage too... damn. I fell to the ground as the spell faded, the mage walked up to my body and grabbed my hair and pulled so I was looking at him. "I will be sure to make your suffer for your crimes." He said before getting up and walking away. I heard more footsteps as the squad of soldiers surrounded my body. The grabbed my hood and pulled me up to my feet. "This is what you deserve Fiona, you brought this on yourself." Sophie said before I passed out. I woke up on a cold floor as I leaned up I groaned in pain. I was in Windhelm jail with most of my body covered in bandages. I got up and limped to the bars. Shit, I was stuck in prison. "Well look here boys, our new toy is awake." I heard behind me. I turned around only to have my arms pinned behind my back. 4 Guys walked in front of me. I try to struggle only to get punched in the stomach causing my wound to open. My bandages turned red as blood soaked them. "Well look at this, we have a cat with nine lives, that's rare, so little kitty how many lives you have left?" He asked. I didn't answer refusing to take part in his games. He picked me up by my neck and slammed me into the wall. Either it was the wall or the back that cracked. Hopefully neither. I tried to crawl up when I felt his foot on my back push me down."When I ask you a question you answer, do you hear me?! Your our slave now, you do as we say, or else Ill break another one of your ribs" He said "Another one?" I asked. He bent down and grabbed my neck picking me up. He punched me in the ribs with all his force. I think he actually broke a rib. "Yes another one, and also you will address me as Master from here on out. Any questions?" He demanded. He dropped me to the ground and I picked myself up. "Yes I have one Master" I told him. "What is it?" he snarled. "How much reputation do you have?" I asked. "More then enough to get you shived right now" he responded. "Good then I hope this doesn't hurt much." I said. I kicked him in the stomach causing pain to sear up my body. I rammed him with my shoulder into the wall. I felt a fist hit my head as my vision blurred. From the pain from my wounds opening. I felt my foot grabbed as the man picked me up by the foot and slammed me on the ground. That was all I had in me? Apparently so as I couldn't get back up. As my vision blurred again I saw the man stand over me grinning. "Ill have fun breaking you kitty cat." He said. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out and when I wake up I have to be ready for anything they try to do to me. I wont be staying here for long, and that's a fact.

Hey guys I'm so sorry about the delay my boyfriend was very badly injured during a trip to Miami and I couldn't get around to writing for a while, so leave a review and nit pick my stories so I can improve and I hope you all have better luck then I have had.


	7. Chapter 7: Hard-Knock Life

_**Chapter 7: Hard-Knock Life**_

After 6 months of being in prison I could barely hold myself up. When the bastard I call Master said he would break me, he meant he would break me. I had to give him a majority of my meal while I barely got any, I could only sleep for 5 hours a day, I wasn't aloud to speak unless spoken to and I couldn't move from bed without permission. They even had their way with my body, groping, kissing and more. I had fallen into the hands of heathens! And tonight I would get revenge, I had a shiv! Tonight they would no longer breath. I waited until midnight and slit their throats. I put some blood on me to make it seem like I was attacked and put the shiv in "Masters" hands and dragged him into position so it looked like he attacked me and killed the others in the cell. I called the guards and they came running. "What in the name of Talos." The male guard said. They opened the door to the cell and started investigating and had 2 other guards move me to another cell. As I sat in the cell I heard a voice, it was cold and harsh. "Good job Fiona... you managed to trick a bunch of guards, but I saw everything, and incase you didn't know, I get to interrogate you tomorrow, so be ready for me to show no mercy." The voice said. "Bring it, you will get nothing out of me, as I have done nothing wrong." I spat back. I got no reply as I felt myself start to fall asleep out of no where. I woke up the next morning my arms strained by metal shackles on the wall. "Good morning my little kitty, I hope your ready for the worst day of your pathetic life." The voice from last night spat. He walked into the light of the fire beside him and I saw it was the mage from when I was ambushed. I instantly walked over to a table and grabbed a weird looking knife. He walked over to the pot of hot coals and stuck the blade in. "Before I start I will give you one chance to admit to your crimes." He said smugly, he knew I wouldn't. "Ok Ill admit, walk over here and Ill tell you" I said. "Well I guess you aren't as dumb as I thought." He said. He walked over and I asked him to come closer. When he got in range of my head I head butted him. I giggled a little as blood ran down my and his head. "I guess you aren't as smart as I thought." I mocked. He threw the knife aside and grabbed the piece of metal that has been on the coals so long it was red. He grabbed my chin and aimed the hot iron at my eye. "I will enjoy this." He said. Before he could burn my eye I kicked him in the groin and grabbed the piece of iron that was not hot with my feet and smacked him with it. "Didn't your mother tell you not to play with fire? You deserve a time out!" I mocked once more. I saw anger in his eyes as he healed the burn on his face. He grabbed the iron bar and threw it back onto the coals. He punched me once so I was dazed and moved fast enough so he could turn me around so I was looking the wall and locked the shackles. "Lets see you do your tricks when you cant see." He chuckled. I heard him walk away and come back about 1 minute later. "Now you will feel the pain you have cause others." He said. Before I could remark I felt a searing pain across my back. Then another. And another. He was whipping me over and over. It didn't take long before I felt tears roll down my face. After 6 minutes of getting whipped I could only gasp for breaths as the pain just surged through my body. He didn't even question me as he walked away and came back and turned me back around with out a struggle as I still recovered from the whipping across my back. I made out a bottle in his hand. It was dark and small with a cork. Skooma. What was he going to do with Skooma? I got my answer as he uncorked it and opened my mouth and poured it in. I swallowed the liquid. I felt warm in seconds. I couldn't feel the pain. I couldn't focus on anything. He gave me 5 more. I knew what he was doing but I didn't care. I wanted Skooma. I needed Skooma. For the next week and a half that's all I drank was Skooma. And even my food had Moon Sugar in it. I was addicted to Skooma. One day he came walking into the room with 1 bottle of Skooma. Ever since I was addicted to it last week I barely had any sleep. I begged for the Skooma. "Well looks like I have done it. I have broken you. Admit it. Your nothing but trash now, your just a tool, you don't deserve my very presence in this room. You don't deserve the rags on your back." He said. "Yes I am nothing but a tool, I am just a insect." I said. I didn't want to say that. That voice is not mine, I had fallen for his trap, and now I was stuck. "Good girl." He said and unlocked the shackles with a spell. "Will you struggle, Fiona?" He asked. "N...No" I said as I rubbed my wrists. "What will you call me, Fiona?" He asked. "Master." "What will you do, Fiona?" "I will do as you ask, Master." "Good Girl." He walked away and put the Skooma bottle on the table. I looked at it with pathetic eyes. "Fiona go sleep, I have work for you, I will tell the Jarl you are innocent and you will be set free, but you are my slave, and always will be." He said. "Yes, Master" I complied and crawled over to the cot in the corner. I woke up 2 days later, fully rested and looked like my old self. I was set free but immediately returned to my Master in the Inn. I was given my weapons and armor I had on me. I wouldn't raise a finger against Master. He healed my addiction to Skooma but my mind still wasn't my own. I was still a obedient slave to this bastard, but this new train of thought of mine has taken over. And for the 2 years I would follow him blindly and do as he said, I killed for him, I was rented to strangers to accompany them in bed and he rewarded me with gold and praise and punished me with whippings. until the day I was found by 2 strangers. They bought me from Master for 10,000 gold. I was now in possession of 2 female Mistress's. But these weren't 2 slave buyers. These people were Sophie and Casey. But um... Who were they?

Hey guys, whats up? Yes I know this may be a really... Messed up chapter especially with some grammar and stuff but I wrote this about 3 years ago when I was in 8th grade. So um... Yeah! But I have another 10 chapters for Dawnguard and another 15 for Dragonborn! So I will leave my Steam name in the next chapter and I want you to contact me there, and if you don't have a Steam just PM me or leave what you think in a review! So as always I will see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
